Stories - Locked Room Boss Hunt: Do Battle with the Ditzy Destroyer!
Leni bought a new dress, and she comes home, only to find everyone gone. The villains see this as a perfect opportunity to defeat her, and destoy Royal Woods. Leni tries to fight, in a fruitless attmept, until her dress reveals a hidden power- setting the stage for the true battle to begin! Cast *Leni Loud (Boss) *Galaximus *Bright Spark *Twi-Bot *Mr. Red *Dr. Creep *Re-Peat Boss Story One day, in Royal Woods, Leni Loud has bought a brand new dress, and is coming home for the day. But upon arrival to her house, she sees that everyone left! *'Leni: '''Did everyone go to a magic show and disappear? Oh well- I'll just read my new fashion magazine! ''But Leni did now know that, deep in Galaximus's Lair, she was being watched.... *'Galaximus: '''HA! The fool! She's on her own, that ditz! ''*she picks up her Squidphone, and calls Bright Spark* In his own laboratory, Bright Spark is working on something, when he hears the phone. He answers the phone. * Bright Spark: 'Dr. Bright Spark here. * '''Galaximus: '''Bright Spark! It's me, Galaximus! Listen up- do you know Leni Loud? * '''Bright Spark: '''I have some information about her in my database. She's the second oldest of the Loud siblings. What about her? * '''Galaximus: '''That fool is home alone! I advocate we drop in, brutalize her, and rule her hometown! * '''Bright Spark: '''Understood. I will mobilize my robot army immediately. I'll see you there in a moment. * '''Mr. Red: '''Who were you talking to, Boss? * '''Galaximus: '''I was speaking to Bright Spark- we must go to the Loud House! For our conquest of Earth is about to begin! ''Meanwhile, in his own lair, Re-Peat Boss is working on another animatronic robot to use in his next battle against the Locked Room gang. His phone suddenly rings. * '''Re-Peat Boss: ''*picks up the phone* Hello, who is this? * '''Galaximus: '''It is I! Galaximus! Listen, Mossy- are you free today? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''I'm busy working on my latest robot to for my next attack on those Locked Room fools, but that next attack can happen anytime. Why do you ask? * '''Galaximus: '''That fool Leni is all alone! We should destroy her, and then take over Royal Woods! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''You mean Leni Loud, the air-headed girl? Let's do it, I'll get my latest robot done in a jiffy. Where should we meet? * '''Galaximus: '''Meet me in front of the Loud House- that ditz will be too dumb to notice our presence! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''I'm on my way. Expect a "dramatic" entrance. We shall meet soon. ''*hangs up* ''Now, back to work...*constructs his robot at a great speed*'' * Galaximus: 'MWUHAHAHAHA! Red, we are off! ''Galaximus shortly arrives at the Loud House, waiting for the others. 10 minutes later, a giant robotic version of Green Shadow shows up, making its "dramatic entrance", with Re-Peat Boss in it. A minute later, Bright Spark arrives in his flying machine, with an army of pony robots, and Twi-bot. * '''Bright Spark: We're ready when you are. * Galaximus: 'First, we must lure her out. And I have just the thing. ''*she ties a new dress to a string, and throws it in Leni's open window* * '''Leni: ''*sees the dress* Oooh! A new dress! *''she lunges at it, and grabs it. When she gets ahold of it, Galaximus yanks the string and pulls Leni out. She flies out and falls in front of the villains* ''Wow! I had no idea I could fly! Oh, hi Galaximud! Wait- that didn't sound right? * '''Mr. Red: '''It's Galaxi-MUS! Get it right, dumb blondie! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''You aren't anywhere near right! * '''Twi-bot: '''Shall we destroy her now? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Hmm...that's a brilliant idea! * '''Leni: '''Des-troy? * '''Galaximus: '''Ugh- Leni, let me help you. We villains! You Leni! We villains defeat you, Leni, and bring big boom boom to Royal Woods! Got it? * '''Leni: '''Ooooohhhhh- sorry, but I can't let you do that. ''*she tries to put her fists up, but she makes a peace sign* ''What? ''*she finally clenches her fists* ''Okay, that's it! ''*she whistles, summoning some Inklings with very fashionable clothes* ''Woah, I just whistled for show. Oh well- take them out. * '''Mr. Red: '(genuinely confused) What is the IQ of this lady?! * Re-Peat Boss: 'Zero, that's what. ''The Inklings that Leni (accidentally) summoned attack. But suddenly, someone shoots fireballs at one of them! Wait a minute, it's Dark Jaiden! * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Dark Jaiden?! * '''Mr. Red: '''About TIME you came! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Sorry for the delay, I was busy training with my new teammates. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Who are they? ''From a flash of thunder and rain, come evil versions of CypherDen and Rebecca Parham: NegaDen and AntiBecca! * '''AntiBecca: Whaddup, guys? * Re-Peat Boss: ''*mistakes them as CypherDen and Rebecca* CypherDen and Rebecca? How did you guys become evil? * '''Bright Spark: '''Those aren't CypherDen and Rebecca! They're evil counterparts, like Dark Jaiden is. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''I see. How did that even happen? * '''Bright Spark: '''No idea. But as long as they're helping us, no problem. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''I guess I'll have to personally ask Dark Jaiden then. * '''Twi-bot: '''So, when do we start attacking Leni?' ' ''Leni starts charging at the villains, with no real plan. * Bright Spark: 'This will be easy. Robots, attack! ''Bright Spark's robots move towards Leni, ready to attack her. She gets knocked back- but then, her new dress starts to glow violently. * 'Bright Spark: '''What's happening? * '''Twi-bot: '''Alert! Unusual behavior detected! ''Leni's dress catches fire! * '''Leni: ''*screams* But- why is it not hurting me? * '''Bright Spark: '''What? She should be burning and screaming in pain by now! * '''Twi-bot: '''I suspect that the dress might not be a normal dress. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Gosh, she really is unintelligent! * '''AntiDen: '''Uh, what the heck? * '''Leni: '''Maybe, I can use this to fight! ''*she touches the dress with her hand, and a fireball forms in her hand. She looks at the villains with an evil smile* * AntiDen: 'Oh crud! * '''Bright Spark: '''That look... she realized what she can do! Galaxmius, what kind of dress did you give her? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Oh no. * '''Galaximus: '''I gave her a normal dress! That must be the new dress she bought! * '''Leni: '''Time to burn, you guys! *''she hurls the fireball at the villains* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''My Green Shadow robot is able to take the heat! ''*creates an ice wall around the villains* * 'Bright Spark: '''It's time to fight. Robots, attack that girl! Now! ''The pony robots run towards Leni, shooting lasers at her. But her dress glows again, surrounding Leni with a harsh gust of wind that reflects the lasers* * 'Galaximus: '''It's like her dress allows her to harness the elements! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Oh, wow, so she's going ninja on us now, huh? * '''Bright Spark: '''That will prove to be troublesome. But we can't turn back now! Leni, get a load of this! ''Bright Spark presses a button, and his small flying machine turns into a large battle machine. * '''Bright Spark: It's time to get serious. * Leni: 'Wow, this dress can do it all! ''*her dress becomes electrically charged, and she starts throwing lightning at Bright Spark's machine* * 'Bright Spark: '*gets electrocuted* Aah! No way! I can't believe it! * 'Twi-bot: '''Initiating combat mode! *shoots magic blasts at Leni* ''Leni dress becomes cloaked with ice, and she sends icicles at Twi-Bot. * 'Twi-bot: *'Takes damage, and falls on the ground* Initiating recovery mode... * 'Bright Spark: '''Twi-bot, come on! How did she beat you that fast!? * '''Galaximus: '''Guys, at this rate, we are never going to beat her! We need to team up, and accommodate for our weaknesses if we wanna win! * '''Bright Spark: '''Understood. We'll have to work together and strategize in order to win this battle. Do you have a plan? * '''Galaximus: '''Spark, you charge Leni- I'll cover for you, but only when the time is right. Now go! * '''Bright Spark: '''Understood. Hey Leni! Get a load of this! ''Bright Spark drives his machine around Leni at high speed, while shooting lasers at her. * 'Bright Spark: '''Go ahead, and try to hit me if you're able! * '''Leni: '''I can do more than that! ''*her dress takes the fire form, and she fires a huge beam of fire at Bright Spark* * '''Dark Jaiden: Flame shield! *creates a flame shield in front of Bright Spark* * Leni: 'Cool down, dark girl! ''*her dress takes on the element of water, and she fires a hydro beam at Dark Jaiden* * 'AntiBecca: '''Splashdown! ''*shoots a hydrobeam at Leni* * 'Dr. Creep: '''SURPRISE! (throws a couple of Creeper eggs at her) * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''She's no match to my brilliant Green Shadow bot! ''*fires giant green cannonballs at Leni* * 'Leni: '''Ouch! I really need to pick it up! ''*her dress starts to fuse elements, and she sends scorching winds at the villains.* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Impossible, two elements? Well, Akasha did possess two elements, but this is getting serious! ''*creates an ice wall to block the scorching winds* * 'Bright Spark: '''This is getting out of control! We'll need to outsmart her to win this fight. * '''Galaximus: '''But how? She is so strong! * '''Bright Spark: '''She is. But if there's something I know, is that the key to victory isn't fighting harder, but fighting smarter. She may have those fancy powers, but she still has a low IQ. We must find the way to use that to our advantage. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Hmm...how about I pretend to be that "TRICKY" counterpart of mine and lure Leni into my trap? * '''Bright Spark: '''It's worth a try. Do it. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Here goes. I can't believe I'm actually doing this...*to Leni* Leni, it's me, your "TRICKY" friend, Re-Peat Moss! I'm stuck in this capsule by those meanies, can you help me out? * '''Leni: '''Oh sure! ''*she is oblivious to the fact that Re-Peat Boss is evil, and helps him anyway* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Yes, please! Thank you for doing me a favour...*catches Leni and starts smashing her up* GOTCHA!!! * '''Leni: '''OWWWWWIIIIWWWWEEE! ''*She squirms away from Re-Peat Boss, and falls on the ground. She then slowly gets up, and her dress starts to glow intensely. She also looks furious.* ''You guys think I'm a ditzy pushover?! Well, I'll teach you all a lesson you will never forget! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yqnaXWaMdM ''Leni starts throwing huge blue flames at the villains. * '''Re-Peat Boss: ''*creates an ice wall to block the flaming attacks* Ha! That should hold her. * '''Leni: '''That really burns me up! *''she covers her fists in fire, and charges at the wall* * Re-Peat Boss: 'Argh! Galaximus, Bright Spark, anyone, do something! ''*continues to keep his ice wall up* * '''Bright Spark: Electric charge! *''his machine fires a powerful energy beam at Leni*'' * Galaximus: 'Take this! ''*she shoots ink at Leni, trapping her* ''Now, guys! GET HER! * '''Bright Spark: '''All systems, full power! *''shoots massive energy waves at Leni* * '''Leni: ''*she walks towards the villains in a daze* Is that all you got? * '''Bright Spark: '''Get a load of this! *''shoots dozens of lasers at her* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''This is why I love my Green Shadow robot! ''*fires cannonballs at Leni* * 'Leni: '''Ugh..... I never felt pain like this before! * '''Galaximus: '''Give up, pesky Loud! * '''Leni: '''You think I'm done?! ''*she conjures a sword of ice, and slowly limps toward the villains* * 'Bright Spark: '''Ice sword? Guess what excels against ice? FIRE! ''*his machine shoots several fire blasts at Leni* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''More cannonballs! ''*fires even more cannonballs at Leni* *'Galaximus: '''And to top it all off- ''*she grabs Leni in her tentacles, and throws her against the house. Leni falls to the ground, and her dress is severely torn up.* *'Leni: '''My dress! You ruined it! *'Bright Spark: 'So, do you still want to continue? *'Re-Peat Boss: 'I...I can't believe it. We've actually won! *'Leni: 'Just do what you want. I can't beat you.... *'Bright Spark: '''That' right! No one can stand against us! We're invincible! Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker Category:Locked Room Boss Hunt Category:Pages without links